


Top or Bottom?

by AbbyWritesTrash



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Otabek Altin, Grinding, Hair-pulling, M/M, PWP, Rimming, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 05:30:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10655898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyWritesTrash/pseuds/AbbyWritesTrash
Summary: Otabek has always put his partner's needs in bed before his own. Turns out, most of Otabek's partners have been fucking pricks.





	Top or Bottom?

Yuri pulled back from Beka’s mouth, his chest fluttering as he panted softly and moved down to Otabek’s neck. Yuri left feather-light kisses there, roaming the skin in a somewhat aimless pattern as he let the both of them catch their breath. “Beka, what do you want?” Yuri whispered against the skin, his tongue peeking at to lick softly at his lovers skin, trailing up his neck until he could quickly tug at Otabek’s ear lobe before sitting back on Beka’s lap to look at his flushed face. For the first time, in any of their sexual encounters, Beka looks lost. Yuri tilted his head to the side before letting out a soft laugh. “What?”

“I don't… Nobody’s ever asked me that before.” He said softly, looking up into Yuri’s green eyes. The Russian’s mouth opened to speak before he promptly closed it again, seemingly thinking.

“Out of all the people you’ve been with… Nobody has ever asked what you wanted to do in bed?” Yuri’s amused smirk has turned slightly sour and his gaze has turned to one of concern. “Not one?” He asks, his eyebrows raised as he looks at Beka’s still flushed face. Otabek shakes his head, his eyes still trained firmly on Yuri’s. Yuri lets out a deep sigh as he runs one of his hands through his long, blonde hair and then looks up determinedly, the small smirk that has once graced his lips is now back and slightly more mischievous. It sends a shiver down Otabek’s spine and he promptly wets his lips as Yuri leans forwards and presses their chests together. Yuri’s lips begin to skit across Beka’s neck again, never staying in one place for long enough and Otabek’s hands squeeze into Yuri’s thighs. “I’m going to be so good to you, Beka.” Yuri whispers, his breath hitting softly against the sweet spot just below his ear that Yuri knows about.

“You’re already so good to me.” Otabek is already breathless already because Yuri sounds so intoxicatingly beautiful when he talks like that. Yuri laughs softly, nipping at Beka’s neck before he shifts further forwards, this time until his ass is planted firmly in Otabek’s lap, grinding softly against his cock. Otabek’s hands shift from Yuri’s thighs up to grip onto his hips instead, but never unsettling the rhythm Yuri has set for them. Yuri looks down at Beka as he grinds down against him, watching his teeth dig into his plush bottom lip.

“What do you want, Beka?” Yuri asks softly, his green eyes never flicking away from Beka’s brown, his hips still rocking against him teasingly slow. “What do you think about at night when I’m not here?” Otabek feels like his melting under Yuri’s gaze. He’s only ever seen him this intense and concentrated while Yuri’s skating, but having him on top of him, that same hungry stare baring down on him makes him feel weak. He feels completely helpless, something Otabek isn’t used to, but is quickly coming to enjoy. Yuri takes Otabek’s hands from his hips and presses them to the mattress above Beka’s head, stretching his arms out above him and leaning closer to his face, so their mouths are only inches apart. “What do you think about when you touch yourself?”

It sounds so _dirty_. It sounds fucking _filthy_ and _sinful_ as it leaves Yuri’s lips, but it’s the first thing that Yuri has said that has made Beka outright moan. He can feel his own breath beginning to hitch on every inhale and all he can see and feel is Yuri above him. Sweet, beautiful Yuri who has suddenly turned into this _fucking monster of seduction_ and looks like he’s about to eat him whole. “I think about you.” Otabek breathes. Yuri laughs softly.

“I know that.” The small smile on his face is gorgeous, but quickly gets overtaken again. “What about me?” He asks, letting go of Otabek’s hands and sitting back up on Beka’s lap. Otabek moves his hands to hold onto Yuri again, but is quickly stopped. “Keep them above your head.” Otabek pretends not to notice the small noise Yuri makes in his throat when his order is followed without hesitation. Yuri’s hands slide over Beka’s chest, grazing his nipples occasionally as he keep a slow motion of dragging all the way up to Otabek’s collarbones and then dragging back down his chest, just below his navel. He’s waiting patiently, Beka knows that, but there are so many things going through his brain right now and none of them make sense because of the pressure Yuri’s putting on the sensitive parts of his body and the look in his eyes. It’s a strange mix, the domination but eagerness to please Otabek and it makes him dizzy the more he tries to think. Yuri seems to see how difficult it’s becoming for Beka to speak, so he offers a small amount of help that Otabek is thankful for. “Where do you want me to touch? Tell me when I find something you like.”

Yuri starts at his neck, his fingers grazing against the skin as light as a feather and Beka shudders, his eyes slipping closed. “There.” He breathes, and then Yuri’s fingers are gone again, this time trailing down his collarbones to his nipples. When Yuri’s fingers gently flick over the small, hardened nubs, Otabek sighs and nudges his hips up slightly. “There.” He says again, and Yuri’s fingers keep moving. They never stay in one place for too long, but with his eyes closed, Beka swears he can feel each millimetre they move. Yuri’s fingers then trail down his chest, tantalising patterns that make his hips arc and grind against the weight on top of him. Yuri shifts downwards before he taps at Otabek’s thighs, settling between them once Beka has spread them open. Yuri’s hands leave his body then, at the very base of his stomach and jump to his thighs instead, slowly letting the palms of his hands rub softly up the inside.

“How about here?” Yuri whispers, his hands trailing higher until Otabek moans when they slip under his boxers, his hands cupping at his ass and kneading the plush flesh softly. Beka’s breathing instantly becomes shallow.

“There.” He stutters, Yuri’s hands continuing to rub and pull at the skin of his backside. Then, one of Yuri’s hands slips closer towards the crease of his ass, one tentative finger brushing over his rim. Otabek’s hips practically jump off of the bed at the contact, unused to the feeling of having someone else touching him _there_. _“Fuck.”_ His voice is deep, but the breathiness of it is something Yuri isn’t sure he’s heard before. Yuri looks up to Beka’s face to look at him, his head thrown back against the pillows and his eyes still squeezed shut. Yuri tries again, this time letting two of fingers rub at Beka’s hole while he puts light pressure on his perineum with his thumb. Otabek rocks back into the touch and Yuri’s jaw practically drops at the sight.

“Why didn’t you tell me you liked bottoming?” He asks, no malice in his voice, just pure curiosity. Yuri continues his motions, his other hand coming up to rub at Beka’s length through his boxers.

“People always expect me to top.” He breathes, his voice stuttering when Yuri plays with the head of his cock through the thin material. Yuri laughs softly and Beka finally opens his eyes, his pupils blown out and Yuri has to hold in a whine of his own.

“I don’t expect you to do anything, Beka.” Yuri leans forwards over Otabek’s body, removing both of his hands from him and instead planting them on either side of Otabek’s neck. “I want to make you feel good.” As Yuri settles himself back on top of Otabek, he slips one of his thighs between Otabek’s still parted ones and rocks down against him. “Can’t you feel how turned on I am by you? By the thought of doing anything you want?” Otabek grips the back of Yuri’s hair and pulls him closer until their lips can meld together, it’s rough, rougher than usual but Yuri can feel the desperate want behind it and in the back of his mind he feels a little guilty for making Otabek wait this long. Yuri pulls back until their lips are barely touching. “Do you want me to finger you, Beka?”

Otabek groans, his head lulling back before he eagerly nods, pulling Yuri back down so he can leave soft short kisses on the blonde’s lips. “Yes. Please.” Yuri pulls away from him almost immediately and moves to reach into his bedside drawer, pulling the lube from it and setting it on the bed beside them. He kisses at Otabek’s chest as a strong pair of hands thread through his blonde locks and slowly begin to tug as he moves lower again, this time taking his time in laving his tongue over Otabek’s solid abs and grazing his hips bones with his teeth as his fingers hook under his boxers and slowly begin to tug them down.

Once the boxers are gone, Yuri settles on his stomach between Otabek’s thick thighs. He strokes his hands up and down them again as he looks up to check that Otabek is still okay. He is, and if the look of his hard cock is anything to go by, he’s enjoying himself, too. Yuri slowly coats two of his fingers in lube and begins to tease at Otabek’s rim again and his own breath catches when Otabek spreads his thighs wider, the balls of his feet pressing into the mattress beside Yuri as he twists and arches his hips up into the air.

“You’re so beautiful like this. I’m a little bit glad that nobody else has had the chance to see you this way.” Yuri has a smug grin on his face as he speaks, but it’s promptly wiped off when Otabek presses back against Yuri’s fingers and Yuri’s middle finger slowly sinks inside of him, just to the first knuckle. It’s the first time he’s ever heard Beka made a noise _like that_. It isn’t the usual low, gruff growls and pants that he’s used to from Beka, it’s almost needy and makes Yuri’s cock pulse as Otabek squeezes around his finger and whines again. _“Shit, Beka.”_

“I’m sorry. It’s been such a long time and it feels so _fucking_ good.” Otabek pushes his hips down further against Yuri’s hand and Yuri snaps back into action, this time fully aware of the blush that must be painting his cheeks. Yuri lets the rest of his finger slip into Otabek’s hole and wastes no time in brushing the pad of his finger against his walls, already looking for his prostate and working to stretch him out, his brows furrowed in concentration. “Yura, use another finger.” Yuri looks up to Beka’s face and nods (a little too eagerly).

When Yuri slips in the second finger beside the first, Otabek’s hand shoots down and grips onto Yuri’s wrist, tugging until his fingers press in all the way. This time Otabek doesn’t whimper, but he does let out a long and breathy sigh and Yuri has to reach his other hand down to clutch at his own cock that’s steadily leaking in his boxers. He replies to Otabek’s moan with one of his own and Yuri crouches his body down to suck and nip at Otabek’s hip bones, slowly pumping his fingers inside of his lover as he palms his own cock.

Otabek’s hand leaves Yuri’s wrist when Yuri stops being overly cautious and begins to fuck him properly with his fingers. His hands trail over the top of Yuri’s back and the back of his neck before they twist into his hair, prompted by Yuri’s fingers roughly finding his prostate. Otabek’s head tips back as he bares his throat and arches his spine, his body arching off of the bed and jerking down onto Yuri’s fingers as a loud, guttural moan is _ripped_ from his throat.

Yuri looks up to watch it happen, his own breathing becoming harsh and loud as he watched how utterly debauched Otabek is becoming. He can see the sweat practically dripping from Otabek’s skin, his body is continuing to writhe and twist with pleasure, the sight alone enough to make anybody crazy. The hand that’s palming Yuri’s cock slips under his boxers and he can’t help the little choked sob he lets go when he feels his own hand wrap around himself. He begins to pump his cock at the same pace as his fingers continue to press inside of Beka and he desperately he sinks his teeth into his lower lip in an attempt to silence some of the noises he’s making. Otabek’s hand grips tight in Yuri’s hair and tugs his head up until they’re looking into one another’s eyes.

“You’re allowed to enjoy this as much as I am.” Otabek’s voice is _wrecked_ , but the sound only makes Yuri squeeze his hand around his cock tighter as his fist rolls over the head.

“Tell me how to make you come.” They’re both panting and a quick glance to Otabek’s stiff, reddened cock is enough to tell Yuri that he’s definitely _there_. He just needs a little more.

_“Use your tongue.”_

As soon as Otabek releases his grip on Yuri’s hair, his head dips between Beka’s legs and his tongue is at his rim. Yuri licks around his fingers, even teasing his tongue over Otabek’s perineum before he spreads his fingers inside of him and dips his tongue inside. Yuri sucks and presses his tongue into Otabek as far as he can, still working his fingers in and out of Otabek as his thighs begin to shake and close in on him.

When Otabek’s hips cant up, it plunges Yuri’s fingers and tongue just that little bit deeper, and then Otabek’s hand is gripping onto his own cock as he strokes quickly, only three times before he begins to come. Yuri continues to finger him through it, but his own hand on himself speeds up and his eyes squeeze shut as he comes rocking into his fist, his fingers still knuckle deep inside of Otabek as he cries out.

Both of their chests are still heaving by the time they’ve started to come down from their orgasms, and Yuri slowly removes his fingers from Otabek before he crawls back up the bed to lay beside him. Yuri curls into Otabek’s side as he tries to catch his breath, leaving soft kisses against the sweat-slick skin of Otabek’s chest as he looks up at him. Otabek’s eyes are closed, but Yuri can still see the small smile on his lips.

“Next time you want something, _anything_ , you let me know, okay?” Yuri says softly, a teasing tone in his voice.

“Okay, Yura.” Otabek replies, a small smirk already on his lips at the thought of all the fun they’re going to have from now on.


End file.
